


oh, bloody hell!

by hazthecoconut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Louis Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M, No Smut, Poor Harry, harry gets his period, louis is a bit snappy in this one idk, mentions of mpreg, they argue for like 10 seconds and thats it, yes harry is male but i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazthecoconut/pseuds/hazthecoconut
Summary: harry gets his period. louis takes care of his poor baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, i was bored and didn't write something in quite a while  
> i hope you'll like this :D

Louis and Harry had been together for a while now. And Harry had told him a long time ago that he was a carrier, which meant that he had a uterus and of course everything that belonged to that. He was also quite hormonal for a boy, but that was also because he had his period, just like a girl.

But it wasn't regularly at all. The last time he had it on Christmas Eve when he was 15 years old. That was five years ago. His doctor said that he was healthy though and he should not worry about it.

Louis was okay with that and as long as they used protection, it all was okay. He was a very supportive boyfriend and whenever Harry would ask him for something, he would jump up and get it for him. They loved each other very much and accepted each other fully.

The only problem was, Louis did know about the carrier-thing, but not about the period-stuff. 

And Harry hadn't been feeling well lately, but Louis thought it wasn't something serious. Until he saw blood on the sheets after cuddling his curly haired little boyfriend on the couch. 

He sat up and looked at the blood and silently panicked. He didn't know why Harry was bleeding so suddenly. Louis moved the boy out of his lap and noticed that there was also blood on both their jeans. ''Fuck'', Louis muttered and kissed Harry's temple.

''Honey, get in the bath.'', he said urgently and carried him to the bathroom, thinking that the boy is unable to walk. To Harry, this was a bit of a shock since he didn't even remember the last time he had this anymore. 

Louis ran a hot bath for Harry and set him inside while he cleaned up the stains quickly. He changed out of his clothes and put on sweatpants, leaving off his t-shirt. Louis went online and typed into the Google search bar ' _what the fook is going on my boyfriend is bleeding out his his arse what do i do?????_ ' and Google came up with yahoo answers. Yes, it wasn't a very reliable source, but he learned that it was his period. 

He learned some tips about it and what to do as a boyfriend, while Harry was sitting in the bath tub. He looked at the door, waiting for Louis.

''L-Lou?'', he asked.''Where are you?''. He was cramping a little, even though the warm water should be making it a bit better.

Louis came into the bathroom quickly and looked at Harry with a frown. He looked like he felt very uncomfortable. He handed his shy boyfriend some painkillers and helped him take them.

He got a black, fluffy towel for Harry then and dried him off. Harry let out little whimpers, the painkiller wasn't really helping. Only a little.''I know, baby...'', Louis said softly and kissed his nose.''I have to run to the store to get you some things, okay? Curl up in bed and watch the tele. I put on black sheets in case you have an accident.'', he said softly and grabbed his keys.''Thanks, Lou..'', Harry mumbled and looked at him with glossy eyes.

Oh no, the poor boy. He was on the verge of crying. Louis hated to leave Harry alone right now, but he drove to the local drugstore as quickly as possible, since they ran out of some snacks too and he wanted his baby to feel better and eat his favorite sweets. He knew how much Harry loved candy.

He figured that shopping for tampons or whatever they're called would be easy. But when there were three whole aisles for feminine products, Louis had no fucking clue. 

A young woman was in the same aisle and saw how confused Louis was. She looked at him and chuckled.''Do you need some help?'', she asked. Louis explained to her that he didn't know which ones to choose, so she grabbed his hand and helped him. They both didn't know if Harry would prefer tampons or pads, so Louis got both of them.

''Do you need anything else?'', she asked him then.''Uh..yeah, what can I get for my boyfriend? Like.. with his emotions or whatever? Google said he'll might be very emotional and his hormones will be through the roof and...and I don't know what to do.'', he said, scratching the back of his head.''I would definitely buy him some things for his cravings. Some people refer salty things, some people prefer sweet things... or chocolate! It's different with everybody.'', she explained.''Just grab some yummy things, he will definitely love it.'', she said with a wide smile.

''Thank you, you're a lifesaver.'', Louis said and smiled at her. He was so thankful that she didn't ask any questions because of his boyfriends gender and stuff. 

He walked off into the candy aisle, grabbing all of Harry's favorite candies. Louis got some chips for himself as well, and some soda for his boy.

Louis went to the checkout counter and set everything down and smiled at the cashier.''Hello, ma'am, how are you?'', he asked. He was always very polite to everyone. He got that from his mum.''Hello.'', the cashier smiled back at him.''Looks like someone's having their period there.'', she teased and chuckled as she looked at the products Louis was buying.

Harry was getting impatient and already sent Louis a message, which made Louis' phone vibrate.

_When are you back? :(_

Louis didn't respond and just shrugged it off. He would be home within minutes anyways.

''Oh yes.'', Louis chuckled.''My poor boy back at home is a bleeding mess.'', he paid for the items and dashes home to Harry.

.

''Honey.'', Louis whispered and walked into the bedroom, thinking Harry might get irritated at loud noises. Don't ask, Louis is probably overprotective of his baby.''Hi baby, I brought you some things.''.

Harry looked at him, his mouth forming a little pout.''You didn't answer my message.'', he murmured.''But never mind, c-can you come cuddle me? I'm freezing.'', he muttered and already opened his arms for Louis. He just wanted his boyfriend to hold him close and kiss on him and massage his skin. Louis kissed his temple and picked Harry up.

First, he needed to put a pad into Harry's underwear. He carried him into the bathroom and set Harry onto the toilet. Louis pulled out the pads and grabbed one and unfolded it.''I guess you stick this on your panties.'', he explained softly. Harry nodded and put the pad in his panties and looked at Louis.''I'm hungry.'', he said and looked at the bag that Louis had brought home.''Did you buy something to eat?''. Louis smiled while nodding and handed him a bag full of snacks.''All for you, my love.'', he said softly and rubbed his back.

They both went back to bed then and cuddled while watching tv. Harry was munching on the food until he started to feel sleepy. He simply fell asleep while holding a tortilla chip in his hand and it just looked too adorable. Louis took the food away from Harry and pulled him close. He didn't care that Harry had his period. And having a period is an awful thing to experience, so he might as well help and cuddle his poor babe. 

He woke Harry up from his nap since he wasn't getting any good sleep. Tiny whimpers escaped his plump lips and he furrowed his eyebrows in his sleep.

''I know it hurts, baby.'', he whispered as he rubbed his tummy. Harry looked at him with a big pout and glossy eyes.''I'm tired.'', he murmured.''And I feel cold, but my skin is warm.''.

He stayed silent for a bit, then huffed.

''This is absolute bullshit, I don't want to bleed out of my damn ass.'', he complained.''Language darling.'', Louis murmured and massaged Harry's bum gently.''We don't cuss in this house, baby girl. You know this.''. 

Louis bundled Harry up in blankets after giving him more medicine.''But I love you. I know you fell icky, but it'll be okay.''.

Harry took the medicine, grimaced and growled. He eventually fell asleep again this time, feeling much better while sleeping. 

When Louis woke up the next day, he saw that Harry's pants were stained red, nearly his whole bum area. Harry only continued snoring though, clutching onto his pillow and wheezing just a little bit in his sleep. The poor boy would probably wake up in a mess every morning during his period.

Louis woke Harry up and got him into the bath once again. He sat beside the tub and kissed Harry's forehead while cleaning him up.''How do you feel, sweetheart?'', he asked. Harry looked at him with a frown on his face.''I feel sick.'', he murmured.''Can this stop? It hurt and it's uncomfortable.''.''Bunny, the only way to get rid of your period for a bit is to be pregnant.'', Louis chuckled and ran his fingers through Harry's curls. 

Harry looked at him.''That's a good idea.'', he joked.

Louis pecked Harry's lips and smiled. He got him out of the tub and bundled him up in towels. Then, he helped Harry with getting dressed and putting on a new pad. 

The couple got back into bed and watched cute little romantic film, Harry sharing his candy with Louis during the whole film and kissing on his boyfriend's sharp jawline.

.

Later that day, someone rang their bell. It were Niall and his boyfriend Liam.

''Hey guys! Did ya' forget our movie date night?'', Niall asked and help up some popcorn in a bowl.''Oh gosh.'', Louis let them in.''I'm sorry, yes, we did. No sex tonight, mates. Harry's on his period... and he's just a mess.''.

Louis chuckled and got Harry and carried him into the living room. He sat Harry down on his leg, bouncing it up and down for Harry. Harry liked the feeling of Louis' leg bouncing and rubbing against his bum. He leaned against Louis and let out little satisfying sighs. 

Liam looked at them in confusion.''Are you fucking him with your leg, mate?''. Louis shook his head and laughed loudly.''It's a calming technique, you dirty-thinker.'', he explained with a smile and ran his hand through harry's soft curls.''It works with babies too. If you lightly bounce 'em on your leg, it calms their muscles... which helps with relieving pain.''.''he looks like he's having a orgasm though.'', Liam said and raised one eyebrow while looking at Harry.

Harry shook his head.''No... just... it helps.'', he sighed. Liam chuckled.''You both are weird, but Niall and I are weird too, right baby?'', he asked. Niall looked at him.''Shut up.''. Harry let out a laugh and rested his head on Louis' shoulder. 

Louis smiled at Harry.''I love you'', he murmured softly, rubbing circles onto his lap.''And I'm glad that I'm helping you.''. Harry hummed and smiled.

.

They all watched a very cute movie together. Until Harry started crying out of nowhere. He didn't even really know why e was crying. He just felt touched from the music in the background and that was literally it. 

He sniffled and looked at Louis.''I'm a pussy.'', he laugh-cried and wiped away his own tears. Louis smacked his thigh lightly though.''Harry, don't say that.'', he snapped. He was big on his 'rules' in the house. He didn't like cussing or swearing.

Harry pouted.''I'm sorry... just wanted to make you laugh.'', he murmured. He got up.''I have to change my pad anyways.'', he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Louis sighed and looked over at Liam and Niall.''So, how are you guys doing?'', he asked with a little smile.''We're pretty good.'', Liam said with a smile.''So how long is his period going to be? I heard that many people get horny on their periods.''.''His period will last a few more days.'', Louis estimated.''I don't think I could have sex with him if he gets horny. Blood freaks me out a bit and I really don't want a bloody dick.''. Liam laughed a little.

''Some people say that sex can ease the pain. I've read it once.'', he explained.''But I don't know, you guys figure it out.''. 

Harry came back then, a few tears running down his porcelain pale cheeks.''L-Lou, I made a mess.'', he sniffled.''I tried to clean it, but I only made it worse.''. Louis got up and kissed his cheeks gently, forgetting about the little snapping from a few minutes ago. Harry needed his help now.

He led him to the bathroom. There was his boyfriend's blood everywhere. Louis urged himself to not throw up at the sight.''Okay, baby... it's okay. Just a little blood.'', Louis said and grabbed some baby wipes. He helped clean up Harry's bum, wiping all of the blood away. He wiped up his thighs as well.''Bunny, why don't you get Liam to help you clean up your blood? Baby, I need to run to the store and get something better for your period.''.

He kissed Harry's forehead as the younger lad nodded. 

Louis rushed over to the store and scanned all of the feminine materials. He saw that there were basically pull-ups which were for heavy, heavy periods. He grabbed a boy of those for his boy. He checked out and headed home immediately.

When he walked into the bathroom and saw Liam cleaning blood while Harry stood there, a bloody mess again. Little sad tears were running down Harry's cheeks. Louis wiped him up and put on one of the pull-up 'pads'. They were more like diapers, but sometimes you have to do, what you have to do. And hey, they weren't actual diapers. They were specially made for periods and scented. Harry frowned.

''Why is it so strong?'', he asked and looked at Louis, who just shrugged and sighed.

Niall and Liam decided to leave, so the two of them could be alone.

.

''This is a mess...'', Harry murmured.''Please don't be disgusted. I can't do anything against it. It's overwhelming me too.'', he sniffled.''Bunny, I'm going to put you on birth control.'', Louis said and hugged Harry.''It can regulate your periods and they won't be so heavy. At least, that's what google said. And besides, you can skip some of your periods.'', Louis said softly and pecked his lips.

He finished cleaning up the mess and then scooped Harry up in is arms and kissed all over his face.

Harry giggled and kissed Louis' jawline.''I love you so much.''.

 

And it was true, Harry loved Louis and Louis loved Harry. And no one shall ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys  
> i wrote this way back with a friend on instagram @hslouist  
> check her out (but she's versatile so if you're only bottom harry, be warned)
> 
> i hope this didnt freak you out or so  
> i low-key love this lmao


End file.
